


Six Years Too Long

by PurpleShaqJock



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Hospitalization, M/M, Ohana, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleShaqJock/pseuds/PurpleShaqJock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happens in the last episode of sn6 where Danny gives Steve a part of his liver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Years Too Long

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and leaving a comment and/or a kudos on my story, Heartache. We totally live for those :))
> 
> I just thought of this and decided to put it in writing. Enjoy

"Today's Friday, guys. That means—"

"Happy hour!" Everyone chorused.

"Absolutely." Steve said. "It's on Danny's tab."

Danny laughed. "See, that's why I love you, babe. You somehow manage to plan my days, and my expenses without bothering to consult with me first."

Steve smiled and squeezed Danny's shoulders. "I've had your back for six years, Danno. It's the least you can do."

"The six years you've had my back I've had yours, but I've never seen you pick up the check. I'll have you know that that's pure manipulation, my friend."

Steve laughed and gently patted Danny's cheek as he walked past him to his office.

"I'll just conveniently forget my wallet in the house then." Danny shouted after him and rubbed the spot where the warmth of Steve's palm lingered.

"That's my move, Danno." Steve shouted back.

"That is your move." Danny agreed in a low tone and the rest of the team laughed and went to their respective offices to start their day as Steve's phone rang.

"McGarrett." Steve answered and listened for a while before disconnecting the call and calling the rest of the team back to the bullpen.

"What's up?" Danny asked

"That was Max." Steve replied. "There was another meth victim. A sixteen year old."

Everyone sighed as at that moment, Nahele pushed his way past the front desk into the 5-0 offices.

"Nahele. What's wrong?" Steve asked as he led the young man into his office.

"He was my friend." Nahele sniffed and looked up at Steve. "If only I had known he was on drugs, I would've helped him. He was only sixteen, Steve."

"I'm sorry." Steve whispered and pulled him into his arms. He left Nahele with the cop and pushed the door to Danny's office.

"Is he okay?" Danny asked and Steve shook his head.

"I want these guys, Danny. That kid that died, he was Nahele's friend. Those sons of bitches are running my island and killing young kids and I'm done sitting on my ass while the number of the meth victims rises."

"Okay, then. Let's do it." Danny said. "You got a plan?"

What Danny and the rest of the team did not know was that that single question would be the beginning of a very trying day for all of them.

***

So they went undercover as a pilot and his mechanic, who he never left behind, to fly the meth to Oahu. They felt pretty confident, after they had gained the dealer's trust, that they would finish it quickly and be in time for Happy Hour but it quickly turned into a life and death situation when things began plummeting down, literally, after a rival plane shot at them and hit Steve.

"Steve!" He yelled as he shook the unresponsive man. "Steve! Damn it."

The speed at which blood soaked Steve's shirt horrified Danny and he did not have time to care about his identity when he made a distress call to the control tower. Between his friend's worsening condition, the dealer pointing a gun at him and the fact that he had never flown a plane before, he was at his wit's end. Even as he followed instructions from the other end of the line, his eyes kept darting over to Steve and he could feel panic rise within him at the thought of losing him.

"Steve," he called again. "I'm not flying this thing for you to die on me you stubborn son of a bitch, you got that? Good."

His determination to see Steve's eyes open again and his firm refusal to drop the plane into the Pacific saved all their lives. The 5-0 team and HPD did a tremendous job of clearing off the beach and paramedics were on stand by to receive them as Danny crash landed on the sand. As they performed first aid on Steve, Danny stood helplessly watching his friend's face thinking about all the things he wanted to say to him, willing him to fight.

Watching Steve being wheeled away was a memory that would be etched in his mind for a long time to come. A surge of fury washed over him and he abruptly turned and walked out of the hospital as the team ran after him, afraid of what he might do to the dealer that had been arrested at the scene.

Danny, one way or another, got the information he wanted and in a few hours, they, together with HPD and SWAT, had raided the warehouse and had seized the drugs. Danny shot a fleeing guy and upon approaching, he realized it was the same guy that had earlier shot at their plane and twice, he wanted to put a bullet in his head.

"If my friend dies, I'll come to your jail cell and blow your brains out." Danny promised as HPD approached.

Back at the hospital, more bad news awaited them. Steve's liver had been damaged and could not be salvaged. He needed a new one or he would be dead in a few hours. Everyone was quick to offer but it was Danny's that was accepted owing to blood type and organ compatibility. The men were quickly wheeled into the operating room and the waiting began.

Friends and family filled the waiting room, some sitting apprehensively, others reminiscing while the rest paced. Finally, after hours of waiting, the doctor emerged and everyone stayed completely still. His eyes darted through the large crowd for a moment.

"They're both going to be okay."

Loud sighs o relief could be heard from the group as the doctor smiled at them. It was a few days later though, that the team and other friends were able to talk to them.

They all went in, balloons flying up high and everyone speaking all at once and cracking silly jokes. It was a great time at the hospital room that Steve and Danny were sharing with laughter and emotions and everything in between and they had to be thrown out for exceeding the visiting hours.

Minutes of silence stretched after everyone had left. Danny lay on his back and closed his eyes as Steve turned to study him. He had a piece of Danny in him and what he felt at that moment was something he knew would never get away from him. He wanted to say so much but words seemed to fail him so he said the first thing he could.

"We missed Happy Hour."

Danny laughed. "First thing you say after we've been left alone is we missed Happy Hour? You're unbelievable."

"What did you want me to say?"

"What did I want you to say?" Danny asked in mock surprise. "I had a liver curved out of my body to save your life and you don't know what to say?"

Steve laughed. "They didn't curve out your liver, Danno. They merely cut a slice and it'll grow back. Why must you always be so dramatic?"

"I'm dramatic?" Danny asked in an amused tone. "I should've let you bleed to death. How about that?"

Steve laughed. "I wish I could get out of this bed right now."

"Why? So you can kill me with a scalpel?"

"No, silly." Steve smiled. "So I can kiss you to death."

Danny's insides warmed up and his heart raced. He looked into Steve's eyes and saw it. The truth. The gratitude. The longing.

"I wish you could too, babe."

Steve smiled and their eyes locked and held until Steve's fluttered and closed as sleep overtook him.

Danny smiled as he watched his partner's face, free of worry lines and wondered how, after six years of a deep bond, they had not done it already.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks


End file.
